Secret
by DragonsDarknessFlame
Summary: Kagome's coming home after being in America for 5 years. She has a few secrets that only a few of Kagome's close friends know. Kagome finds out she's adopoted and has an older brother. IYDBZ Crossover


**DDF- **Now that school is finally over I have more time to type my stories. Ok this story is a crossover of IY/DBZ the pairing is Kag/Sesshy. If you don't like it don't read it. In this story Kagome was 13 when she moved to America and she is 17 soon to be 18 when she goes back to Japan. Just thought I let you know.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own InuYasha or DragonBall Z

"sss" talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

Kagome and her best friends Kagura and Kanna were in the Kitchen making break-feast for themselves and Kagome's adopted son Shippo when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it mommy" "ok thank you shippo" "welcome" Shippo went to the door and opened it and there was Chris. "Hey Chris" "hey Shippo where's your mommy?" "in the kitchen cooking with Kagura and Kanna" "ok" he said as Shippo let him in.

Chris was Kagome's other best friend and trainer. He and his dad trained her in swords, hand-to-hand combat, daggers, the demon slayer ways, every weapon you could think of, guns, everything. But what he and his dad didn't train her in was her powers that was someone else's doing.

You see when she turned 13 she moved to America to be trained but her mom, grandpa, older sister, and younger brother didn't know that they thought she was going there for a school to get a scholar ship and to learn about America. Before her dad died he had all this planed for Kagome to go to America when she turned 13 to be trained by his best friend and told Kagome to keep it a secret so she did.

Her dad told her all of this when she was 10 and a month after he told her he died by who or what no one no's be side the Higaroushi family. So Kagome lied to her family and told them what her dad wanted her to tell them when she turned 13.

When she got to America Michael, her dads friend, picked her up and took her to his house and began her training. Michael's son Chris also trained her he was 4 years older than her but he knew everything cause his dad taught him everything he knew.

Kagome went to school in California and became friends with Kagura and Kanna Michaels and Chris's other students. Kagura and Kanna where sister's and where the same age but Kanna was shorter then Kagura. (Kagura and Kanna look like they do in the show but with modern day clothes) All 3 of them hung out all the time (all 3 of them are the same age) and when they turned 15 Michael bought them their own house. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge like a mansion but it was pretty big.

It was a 3-story house. With 7 bedrooms all the same size each bedroom had its own bathroom and they all had walk in closets. They had a big pool and jacuzzi outside, a gym to work out, a theater room, game room, and a bathroom equipped with a walk in shower and a small hot tub, toilet, and sink, all of this was in the basement.

The next floor up there was the living room, kitchen, sun room, music room that had their guitars, drums, electric piano, microphones, basically it was like a little recording studio. And there was a bathroom on that floor same as the one in the basement.

The upstairs was where the 7 bedrooms were and they all 3 had there own rooms of course and there was these stairs at the end of the hall the would led you strait to the sun room. The sun room was like there tan beds they would tan in there and it had a large round glass table a mini fridge and little cabinet where the keep drinks and snacks in there so they don't have to go back in the house to get food and it had a radio. And the sunroom was right next to the pool.

When Kagome was 15 she found shippo and adopted him and took him back to her house and gave him his own room and it was right next to hers.

Kagome was always the shortest one of the group besides Shippo he stood 2'8 and she stood 5'3 while Kanna stood 5'5, Kagura 5'7, Chris 6'2 and his dad 6'5.

"Mom Chris is here" "hey Chris you hungry?" she asked while giving him a hug. "Starved I haven't eatin yet" "well sit down foods almost done" (Kagome just turned 17 one week ago. Thought I let you know) "What brings you here?" asked Kagura "I have some news concerning Kagome's really family" "Really?" asked Kagome "yeah I think I found your brother"

Kagome's adopted mom, Sakura, and dad, Kyo, found her in a space pod outside in the forest next to their house. They heard a crash that day and went outside to check it out and they found the space pod and opened it and there was Kagome. They found a hologram and when they clicked it there where these two people saying to take care of their daughter, Kagome, and to cut off her tail or something bad will happen and that she had an older brother named Vegeta and that he gave her the necklace that was hanging around her neck. They also found a picture of Kagome and her older brother Vegeta.

The necklace was a black dragon with ocean blue eyes and its wings and tail where dark blue. It also explained in the hologram that Freeze took there son and didn't want that to happen to Kagome so they put her in the space pod and that who ever found her to please take care of her and her home planet was called Vegeta. So her adopted parents did everything the people on the hologram said and took her in as their own.

"Well where is he?" "He lives in Japan in a city called West City" "how do u know its him though?" "Because he looks like the guy in the picture you have of you really brother and plus I saw him go super saiyan"

Kagome knows about super saiyans and her being a saiyan because someone told her in her dreams all about the saiyan race. But she doesn't know how to go super saiyan and their fighting styles and moves.

"Question" "yeah Kanna" asked Chris "Does he know what planet she's on? Or if she's even alive for that matter? Or what she looks like and that she's…" "Alright alright I get it. And no I don't think he knows any of that. But what I do know when I was spying on the guy was that he still believes that Kagome is alive and won't give up on her." "How do we make him believe that Kagome is his sister?" asked Kagura

"I…. I don't know anybody got any ideas?" he asked ((everybody besides Chris falls over anime style)) "of course we don't have any ideas you just told us you found the guy!" Shippo said. ((sigh)) "how about we think about some ideas and then come back here tomorrow and see what we got." Kagome said.

"Sounds good…Oh I gotta go and get some work done I'll see ya'll later" "laterz" they all said to him. "Well I'm going to go for a ride and think I'll see ya guys later." "ok bye okaa-san" "Later Kagome" "bye" they all said Kagome waved to them and went upstairs to put on her motorcycle gear.

Kagome walked down stairs into the garage where all there cars were and Kagome's 2 motorcycles. (Ok I'm not the motorcycle type person so I don't know any kinda names so just know that there both death machines built for racing) 'Killer' was the name of Kagome's first motorcycle. It was black with a red dragon and it had ocean blue eyes and dark blue wings and tail on both sides of it and it was surrounded by blue flames.

Her next one was called 'Darkness' It was black with a purple dragon with red eyes and silver wings and tail with blue and red flames surrounding it. Kagome gear was black pants with 'Killers' and 'Darkness's' dragon on each side of her pants with the same color of flames surrounding them. Her Jacket was black with the same dragons on the back with the flames around them. And the helmet was the same, black with the dragons on it with the flames around them. And she had on black fingerless gloves.

Kagome's POV 

'Which one should I take?' 'How about Killer' said her spirit pet. Kagome's spirit pet was a silver dog with sky blue eyes and a blue 8 star on its forehead. It was like Kirara it had a smaller form and a bigger form except in its bigger form it was bigger than Kirara. And his name was Koutsu and he could fuse and un-fuse with Kagome and could control the fire and ice elements. 'Then Killer it is'

Once I got on the high way I started going over the speed limit like always and headed for my secret hide out. Once I was there I got off my bike and put it in its usually hiding spot but a barrier on it so nobody could touch my baby just in case they saw it.

'So what should I do?' 'umm how about you and only you go to Japan for starters.' 'oook but then what I still need to make him believe its me' 'that's going to be hard' 'ya think'

'yes I think' ((sigh)) 'ummm lets see I can show him the hologram the picture and the necklace and a blood test and see if any of those options will work?' 'they just might work now that we got that done lets go home.' 'we just got here 10 minutes ago' 'yeah while I wanna go swimming pleeeaaassssse' He said un-fusing with her and giving her his puppy dog eyes 'awww man not the eyes I swear Shippo learned it from him. Must not give in' "can't we stay her for a bit longer its nice out" 'noooooooo the eyes' "alright you win" 'great! Lets go' 'yes master' after she said that Koutsu fused back with her smirking.

When I got home I saw that everybody was in the pool trying to think of an idea. "Hey guys I'm back and I got an idea" "really what?" they asked me "well I should go to Japan by myself and go to West City and go find Vegeta and talk to him and show him the picture and the hologram, my necklace, and if he doesn't believe then a blood test"

"Great idea we could think of anything" "yeah I thought so. I'll be right back I'm going to change into my bathin suit…Oh and Koutsu is join ya." "ok" 'ok Koutsu you can join them' 'cannon ball!' After I heard the splash I walked to my room.

'Which one should I wear? My blue bikini with the white dog on it or the silver bikini with the black dragon or the black bikini with the red flames around it?' 'hmmmmm I think I'll go with my new black bikini with the red flames.'

End Kagome's POV 

When Kagome got into her bikini she ran done the sunroom stairs, as she and the rest of them call them, because they led to the sunroom. She came out of the sunroom and walked up to the diving board and dived into the pool. After about an hour of swimming the all got out and the girls went into the sunroom and started tanning naked while Shippo and Koutsu went up stairs and started playing on the computer well Shippo playing on the computer Koutsu watching TV while keeping an eye on Shippo.

After 3 hours Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna where done tanning and where even more tanner than they where before. They all had a nice tan and it looked like their skin was glowing in the sun. They put their bikinis back on and went in the kitchen and started cooking a late lunch.

(I'm to lazy to type the rest of their day so lets go to the next day .)

Everyone just got done eating break-feast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Kanna said

"Hey Kan..You where tanning again weren't you" "yup! Why have a problem with it?" "No its just your even darker than before you keep it up and you'll be mistaken for a Mexican" "haha well I'm not tanning until this one goes away I like the color it is now" "oh ok well where are the others?" "in the living room watching…"

Hello Kanna how've you been?" Hey Michael I've been good you?" "great now why don't we go inside and started talking some ideas" "right"

Kanna led Chris and Michael where everybody was and when they walked in you hear "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONEGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" "can you please turn that annoying show off" said Michael "sure thing" Kagome reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "why where you watching that?" "Because I like the show so get use to it" Shippo said. "ok, well anyways…..I swear you guys I sooo tan anywaaays lets get down to business" "have anybody came up with any ideas?" Chris asked

"yeah I have an idea" Kagome said and Kagome went on and explained her idea but Michael and Chris didn't like the idea of Kagome going alone so they voiced it out loud. "I'm not going to be alone Koutsu is going to be with me. Don't worry guys I'll be fine I can take care of myself" "alright but what about Shippo?"

"Kagura and Kanna are going to take care of me while Kagome's gone" "ok but if you get him to believe its you, you know your going to have to be trained in being a saiyan Kagome" Michael said.

"I know and if that happens you guys can fly over to Japan and stay with me and till I finish my training." "alright so when do you want to leave?" "in 4 days" "alright I'll set up your flight…well we got to go and get to work later guys" Michael said getting up and giving them all hugs then got into his car.

"Bye guys. I'll talk to ya later baby girl" "Ok bye" Kagome said "later" the rest said. "well how about we go see a movie I'm bored" Kagura said. "ok" and with that said they got up and headed to Kagura's sports car (I'm not a car type person either so ya it can be what you want it be) and headed to 'Jefferson Point' (Jefferson Point is a huge mall where you walk outside to get to store to store it's really cool and it has a huge movie theater. ((this place is really by the way its where I go a lot to see movies and shop)) oh yeah and the theater is called Rave) to go see X-Men 3 and shop.

* * *

**DDF-** Well what do you think? I thought it was pretty boring since I was basically explain what was happen in Kagome's life next chapter it will be more interesting and she'll meet VEGETA! And the rest of the DBZ Gang!

**DragonDarknessFlame**


End file.
